Historia anexa a los prota de Harry Potter!
by Javi-Sama
Summary: Emm..bueno..mi primera pequeña gran obra xD soy nueva en esto..y no se si mi redaccion este de lo mejor..Lo intente y esto salio: una historia basada en lo k J.K Rowling escribio en sus libros, pero con distintos personajes ke yo misma invente :L


Los personajes y la base de mi historia son exclusivamentre inventados por J.K Rowling; yo solo inclui otros nombres e invente una historia distinta a la original de Harry Potter..espero les agrade...:)

FAN FIC HARRY POTTER

Una chica de aspecto tímido y enclenque miraba hacia fuera a través de un enorme ventanal con aire alicaído. Su largo y negro cabello recaía con pesar en sus hombros; no era costumbre verla con el pelo desamarrado. Toda su ropa se encontraba rasgada y algo ensangrentada, como si hubiese peleado a muerte contra alguna bestia salvaje. Estaba realmente agotada, ya que ese día resultó realmente pesado. Una tormentosa lluvia típica de la época azotaba con estruendo el frondoso bosque que rodeaba al castillo, haciéndolo ver como algo insignificante y poco tenebroso, cuando en verdad sí lo era. Cualquier alumno que se atrevía a entrar en sus terrenos probablemente nunca volvería a salir de allí. Por ese motivo, la mayoría de los chicos prefería no acercarse demasiado a las afueras del bien llamado Bosque Prohibido, pero no todos temen el aventurar entre sus oscuros senderos…

Flash Back

-¡Edward espérame…! Oye…ni siquiera has dicho adonde nos llevas…

Caminaban por una agrietada senda de tierra, hecha con tosquedad por los escasos y atrevidos caminantes del bosque, que eran en su mayoría centauros o clases enteras de alumnos en una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Solo síganme…de verdad que necesito su ayuda…

Iban dos chicas y un muchacho. El único hombre del grupo, –Edward-, temblaba y caminaba despacio, precediendo al trío. Una de ellas –la más menudita del trío- levantaba su varita con gesto amenazador. Al parecer no temía a la oscuridad del bosque. Su cabello largo y ondulado de un negro azulado, brillaba con el contraste de la varita. Ojos con forma de almendras y de distintos colores cada uno; el izquierdo era de un verde esmeralda bastante oscuro (casi negro cuando no reflejaban la luz); el derecho de un oscuro café marrón. Nariz respingada, con algunas pecas, tez pálida y mentón redondo; rasgos que la convertían sin desearlo en una de las chicas más atractivas de todo Hogwarts, en especial por sus ojos de extrañas tonalidades. El chico era rubio, de ojos color miel y nariz recta. Muy alto y delgado, de piel pálida (aunque sus mejillas siempre permanecían rosadas) y pelo despeinado, Su rostro era fino y puntiagudo. La tercera chica era más bien alta, de rostro largo y delicado. Era realmente bonita. También poseía una gran fama de chica linda, al igual que su amiga. Tenía el pelo corto, rizado y brillante, de un color cobrizo oscuro. De mirada dulce y tierna, ojos cafés rojizos, muy brillantes, llenos de vida. Como su piel era pálida, ésta le daba cierto aspecto de enferma, aunque eso no lograba opacar su belleza. La nariz era larga y respingada, y sus labios delgados.

La joven tomó de su brazo y lo detuvo bruscamente.

-¡Dime adonde nos llevas! El bosque siempre te dio miedo…Esto me huele mal… ¡Soy una idiota por confiar en ti!-comentó duramente la castaña.

-Tranquila…no creo que pase nada.-le aseguro su amiga.- ¡Lo único que me preocupa ahora es porque nos trajiste aquí!-reclamo la peliazul, girándose hacia el apuesto joven.

-Bueno…Es que…Como ustedes saben mucho de todo creí que podrían ayudarme…Miren, ya llegamos.

Les indico un apartado lugar entre varios árboles jóvenes caídos. Ambas lo siguieron y entraron a lo que parecía una cueva. En su interior se encontraba un hermoso unicornio joven. Reposaba sobre un montón de paja acumulada uniformemente. Estaba lastimado; y todos sabían que lastimar a un unicornio era un crimen horrible. Una de las chicas miro con frialdad al muchacho, como interrogándolo y juzgando una horrible condena sobre el.

-¡Les juro que yo no fui!-exclamo asustado, al ver las miradas inquisidoras de sus amigas.

-Sabes muy bien que no te cree…

-Esta bien…-la interrumpió la castaña- Mmm… ¿De verdad crees que podremos curarlo?

-Supongo que si…saben mucho más de criaturas mágicas que el mismo Hagrid…-dijo alabándolas.-y bueno…yo…_él_ esta muy enfermo… por favor, tienen que ayudarlo…

Ambas se miraron. Parecía desesperado, así que tomaron una decisión.

-Primero dinos que o quién lo atacó…

-No se exactamente…Al parecer tenia colmillos…No creo que algo del bosque lo haya atacado. Lo encontré aquí tirado, muy cerca de la cueva, y con magia lo traje hasta aquí…

Una oscura melena de pelo se agito entre los dos jóvenes; la peliazul se acerco con delicadeza al unicornio; lo examino con la luz de su varita, y a continuación murmuro unas palabras imposibles de comprender.

-¿Heather…q-que…que haces…?

-Hago lo que me pediste; pronto sanará y quizás hasta camine en dos días…

Edward se emociono mucho; abrazo con fuerza a la menuda y le trituro casi todos los huesos.

-¡Auch¡No era necesario hacer eso ¬¬!-comento ofendida.

La castaña los miraba con recelo. Luego rió y se limito a golpear al rubio.

-Bueno, ahora nos vamos -y rápido-, que…

Pero no termino la frase. De pronto una flecha atravesó el aire. Al parecer, provenía desde la entrada de la caverna. Los tres se dieron vuelta para ver al invitado no deseado, y percataron que se trataba de un centauro. Cargaba un carcaj sobre el hombro, y miraba de reojo al unicornio, que dormía profundamente. Lanzo otra flecha; esta vez paso raspando la cabeza de la castaña, que se puso a gritar. Era evidente que estaba furioso.

-Devolvedme al Unicornio, humanos.-dijo brevemente.

-¡N-no es lo que piensas!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo las dos jóvenes.

-Es verdad; encontré a este unicornio en pésimo estado, y mi amiga…

-¡Ejem! Compañera; no sabia que éramos amigos ¬¬…-musito Heather al oído de Edward.

-De acuerdo…-puso los ojos en blanco.-Mi compañera curo al unicornio; nosotros no lo hemos tocado…

Al parecer, nada de lo que decían lograba convencer al centauro.

-¿Entonces que le sucedió?

-… ¿te encuentras bien Bonnie?-susurro la muchacha de pelo negro a su amiga, ignorando al animal.

-Si, creo…Estoy…un poco conmocionada…es todo…gracias…

-…Ya te lo dije-continuo el rubio-; algo o alguien lo ataco y…

-Muy bien, eso ya no me interesa… Me llevo al unicornio. Estará mejor entre los de su especie…

-¡no te lo llevaras! –grito. Ambas lo sujetaron por la túnica, haciéndolo caer al piso.-Necesita descansar…

-Es mejor que descanse entre sus iguales; no te entrometas, humano.

-¡Mejor dicho tú no te entrometas!

-¡Ya cállate¡No lo provoques! Por favor…

-¡Suéltenme¿No lo oyeron¡Quiere llevárselo, lo impediré!-chilló el muchacho, desesperado, intentando safarse de sus compañeras.

-¡¡Que no!! Ya basta, te lo suplico…-gimió Heather nuevamente.

La chica perteneciente al nombre de Bonnie permaneció en silencio un buen rato. Finalmente decidió hablar.

-Tiene razón…No sigas provocándolo…

-Ya me aburrieron malditos críos…No vale la pena dejarlos vivos…No acostumbro a atacar humanos, pero ustedes me colmaron ¬¬

Preparo su carcaj y apunto directamente al rubio.

-Eres un imbésil… ¡Te pedí que no siguieras…!

Y después de un segundo que pareció eterno, el centauro disparo la mortífera flecha…

De pronto, Edward sintió que alguien lo empujaba con fuerza hacia un lado; voló contra la pared de la cueva, rebotando en ella con violencia. A continuación escucho un grito de dolor y el ruido de una salpicadura. Horrorizado, e imaginando lo peor, dio vuelta la cabeza esperando que sus temores no fuesen verdad.

Ahí se encontraba la chica menuda de pelo negro, tirada en el piso. Sangraba y gemía; tenía una flecha incrustada en el costado, casi a la altura del pecho. Su amiga quedo inmóvil; el miedo la mantuvo paralizada un buen rato.

-¡¡ Heather…!!

Pero no respondió al llamado de su amiga. Siguió tirada en el piso, pálida y sudorosa. Sus amigos se miraban culpándose entre si, sin notar que el centauro se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¡Imbésil!-chillo Bonnie con lagrimas en los ojos.- ¡Mira lo que has provocado¡Te voy a matar apenas salgamos de esto!

-Hum…si, claro, si es que salimos vivos de aquí…-replico sarcástico.

El centauro los miraba discutir; parecía divertido.

-¡Hay que idiotas somos! Dejemos de pelear, por favor; tengo que curar a Heather.

Edward hizo una mueca y giro la cabeza, encontrándose cara a cara con el animal. Lanzo un grito de terror, y vencido por el miedo salio corriendo de la caverna.

-¿¡Se fue…!?-comenzó a decir Bonnie, que ya había sacado su varita de la túnica. ¿¡SE FUE¡¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO, COBARDE, SACO DE RATAS MUERTAS VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!!-chilló con cólera, poniéndose pálida. A su lado continuaba Heather, inconsciente y sangrante.

-¡No me juzgues antes de saber¡Voy y regreso con ayuda! Si esque alguien no me castiga primero...

-¡Sabes muy bien que no te creo, maldito bastando! –Y sin darse cuenta salio despedida por los aires hasta chocar contra la sucia pared. El unicornio se asusto e intento levantarse, pero estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo. Bonnie perdió el poco aire que le quedaba, y cayo sonoramente al piso con el labio sangrando. Había sido el centauro quien la golpeo; sin darse cuenta había sacado de quien sabe donde un enorme mazo de madera.

-Esto ya termino para ti y tu amiguita…me llevare al unicornio lo quieran o no.

-¡Ni te atrevas! _¡Desmaius! _– exclamó apuntándole al centauro, que esquivo como pudo el hechizo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme? Pagaras caro tu insolencia. –y lanzó otra flecha, que rozo un hombro de la joven.

-¡Aja! No me diste ¬¬ ¡toma esto! _¡Petrificus totalus! _–e inmediatamente el mitad hombre-caballo cayo inmóvil al piso, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo.

-…creo…creo que con eso bastará…-dijo mirando el cuerpo del centauro. Luego se volvió hacia Heather y le saco la flecha del costado. Esta soltó un doloroso gemido, y contuvo como pudo el llanto.

-Tranquila…-no pudo evitar las lágrimas; estaba desesperada: jamás aprendió bien los hechizos curativos, y justo ahora que de verdad los necesitaba ¿Me…me puedes ayudar Heather¿Recuerdas ese hechizo que sirve para cicatrizar heridas…?

Heather hablo apenas, casi susurrando.

-Era…era el conjuro Repten Curam…-y se desplomo en el piso.

-¿Repten Curam¡Claro! –Y alzo la varita con un rápido y sonoro movimiento.-_ ¡Repto Curamdius!_ –la herida se cerro, pero no se había curado por completo. –Algo es algo…-Respiro mas tranquila, y agotada cayo inconsciente junto a su amiga.

Fin del Flash Back

La desdichada muchacha hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevo una mano a las costillas. Mordió sus labios, tratando de resistir el ardor que esa herida le producía, y luego, con paso firme y decidido, se fue en dirección a la enfermería, que quedaba unos cuantos pisos mas abajo.

Finalmente llegó, y para su sorpresa se encontró cara a cara con su mejor amiga, Bonnie. Reconoció al instante su rizada cabellera castaña; era obvio que esperaba a alguien en la puerta. Al verla a lo lejos le dirigió una mirada fulminante; se notaba algo preocupada.

La chica de pelo negro notó que todavía mostraba señales de algún combate; su labio inferior estaba roto y sangraba copiosamente, algo que Bonnie no parecía tomar mucho en cuenta. Cuando la vio acercarse dejo de mirarla feo y corrió a abrazarla, ignorando el grito de dolor que la joven lanzo al aire. Varios cuadros colgados en la pared exclamaron atormentados, cuchicheando entre ellos.

-¡¡Heather!! Por fin te encuentro-Sonrió abiertamente. Heather desvió la mirada. No se atrevía a mirarla directamente a los ojos.- Te busqué por todos lados…No te he visto desde lo que paso en el Bosque…-se detuvo al ver el rostro de su amiga.- ¿Pero que te pas…?

-Déjame, Bonnie…no es nada –También sonrió.-Es solo que…me duele mucho.

Una tierna lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Bonnie la quedo observando un rato en silencio. Comprendía la angustia de su amiga, ya que ambas sentían casi lo mismo. Sin decir nada abrió la puerta de la enfermería y arrastro a Heather hacia adentro.

La sanadora a cargo, Madame Pomfrey, se espanto al ver las profundas heridas de las jóvenes estudiantes. No comprendía el porque de éstas, pero trató de ignorarlo. A cambio de no interrogarlas curó a ambas con un ágil movimiento de su varita.

-Gracias…-contestaron monótonamente.

-De nada chicas…Ahora váyanse a dormir si no quieren que Filch las castigue y…

-De acuerdo…nos vamos…adiós y buenas noches…-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, que las esperaba con su calida y acogedora chimenea…

-…No creo que alcance a terminar mis deberes, Bonnie…mejor me iré a dormir un ratito… ¿te parece? –susurro Heather muy cerca de Bonnie mientras atravesaban el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Realmente estaba agotada y no podría resistir una enorme redacción para pociones, a pesar de la pésima calificación que sacaría si mañana no lo presentaba.

Bonnie la atravesó con una mirada glacial.

-Tu no te vas para ningún sitio ¿me escuchaste? No quiero que Snape te coloque otra D por no presentarle tu trabajo ¬¬…

-Créeme, la verdad ya no me interesa…

-Hay veces que no te soporto…-suspiro, ignorándola.-…Vamos a trabajar ¿Te parece?

Finalmente –y muy a su pesar-, Heather sacó cuadernos, plumas y tinta, y comenzó a escribir.

El trabajo era realmente una tortura; Bonnie trabajaba arduamente y a pesar de eso no lograba comprender nada de lo que leía. En cambio Heather logró sacar la idea principal del texto, y además redactó con sus propias palabras lo que éste decía agregando nuevos términos y una completa y detallada conclusión. Bonnie siempre tuvo cierta envidia de sus capacidades, pero también sentía un gran orgullo y admiración si recordaba el oscuro pasado de su mejor amiga…

-"Realmente ha hecho un gran avance personal…"-pensó con alegría.

-Eeem…Oye…Bonnie… ¿que demonios estas leyendo?-De repente sintió a la peliazul detrás suyo con aire divertido. Heather pescó el libro de su amiga, quién la miró desconcertada. Luego de leer lo que éste decía comenzó a reír.

-¿Pero que haces¡Dámelo!

-¡jajajajajajaja! Esto es realmente divertido…

-¿De te que ríes?

-Mira lo que intentabas leer… ¿En qué estabas pensando…¡Pff!-volvió a reír sonoramente. Bonnie se sonrojo. Nunca le diría que todavía pensaba en aquello.

-Mira…-repitió la chica aguantando otra carcajada por lo que casi se atora.- "Corazón de bruja:¡¡ Runas antiquísimas de alta sensibilidad mágica para comprobar si de verdad Le gustas al chico de tus sueños…!!" ¿Me puedes decir que es esto?-dijo sarcástica.

Bonnie se puso tan roja que parecía una Quaffle. Sudaba y tiritaba de nervios. Con rapidez recuperó su revista, muy avergonzada, y sacó su _verdadero _libro de Pociones.

-Con razón no entendía nada…-le explico. Heather rió, y entendió la confusión de la chica.

Al día siguiente todo Hogwarts supo los sucesos que ocurrieron la tarde anterior en el Bosque Prohibido. Era de lo único que se hablaba durante los pasillos, en las salas comunes y, en especial, durante el desayuno; ni Bonnie –y mucho menos Heather- entendían como todo el castillo se enteró de todo de la noche a la mañana. Ambas se encaminaban hacia el Gran Comedor, y a su alrededor solo veían ansiosas miradas expectantes, esperando que relataran su aventura. Las chicas se preguntaban quien extendió el chisme entre los alumnos, porque ninguna contó a nadie que paso en las oscuridades de los terrenos fuera del colegio...

¿quien habra extendido el rumor...¿Habia alguien mas aparte de ellos tres en el Bosque porhibido? Eso lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo


End file.
